


kiss me (beneath the milky twilight)

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing Booths, M/M, this is so silly omg, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec had the ability to always get caught up in his siblings’ stupid and crazy plans. So, when Isabelle and Jace had suggested to organize a kissing booth to gain funds for the university football team he hadn’t really expected to be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me (beneath the milky twilight)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys you can look at things in two ways. Either we've got a super ooc Alec here or we have confident!Alec from 1x10. Either way, enjoy!  
> Also thanks to the loml [Castiel](http://ligthwoodalec.tumblr.com/) for betaing <3.  
> (Please ignore the lame title I beg you.)

Alec had the ability to always get caught up in his siblings’ stupid and crazy plans. So, when Isabelle and Jace had suggested to organize a kissing booth to gain funds for the university football team— because everybody cares about the football team and that kind of shit when they’re freshmen, except maybe Alec himself— he hadn’t really expected to be involved. Like, at all. He had tons of stuff to do, being on his junior year on Business and everything, and there was no way he was going to lose his time to go watch his siblings kiss strangers. 

That’s why he couldn’t really understand why he was standing there, behind the improvised counter he and Isabelle managed to build while Jace went to _get customers_ — it had actually been a flirting spree, to be quite honest—, kissing a lot of people he didn’t know.

It wasn’t that bad, at least. He had only gotten girls so far, all the boys lining up for Isabelle, and he felt somehow envious, because he wanted to kiss hot boys, too. But if he kissed people he didn’t feel not even a bit attracted to it’d be way less awkward, he told himself.

“Next one,” he said, trying to subtly clean out of his lips the remains of the lip gloss the girl he had just kissed had been wearing.

His eyes went wide when he saw who was standing next.

“Hey there, hun,” chuckled Lydia, a teasing smile on her lips.

“I’m not going to kiss _you_ ,” he replied, trying to get his face to show the disgust he was feeling inside.

“You offend me, Alec Lightwood,” she answered, the back of her hand dramatically resting on her forehead. “Am I that unattractive?”

Alec rolled his eyes. Lydia was pretty, with her big blue eyes and long blonde hair that made her the definition of a walking doll. 

“I love you too much to kiss you,” he replied, rolling his eyes.

Lydia laughed again, and Alec could tell she was about to say something else when someone behind her back cleared their throat loudly.

“Excuse me, but as adorable as I think this is and how lovely it is to stare at you, stunning human beings, I’m kind of in a hurry.”

Alec reminded himself he had to breathe in order to stay alive, because damn him if he wasn’t just looking at the most beautiful person he had seen in the twenty one years he had been alive.

The man standing behind Lydia had tan skin, black, spiked hair that looked just _so soft_ and he was rocking an eye make up that would probably make Isabelle jealous.

He knew he was staring, but since a smirk was plastered on Mystery Costumer’s— _delicious_ — lips, all he wanted was to wipe it away. With his own mouth, preferably. 

“You’re drooling,” commented Lydia.

“And you’re blocking the queue, go away,” Alec replied, shoving her out of the way.

The man’s smirk grew wider and he raised an eyebrow, teasingly.

“Rude,” he said, his gaze still fixated on Alec’s eyes.

“I must be professional, musn’t I?” Mystery Costumer laughed, and Alec’s stomach did a backflip in his belly. “It will be fifty cents,” he said, reminding himself he was doing it for the football team. He totally didn’t want to kiss the man in front of him, obviously. Not at all.

“Here you go,” said the man, handing him a one dollar bill. “Keep the change.”

“Wow, so generous,” he replied, taking the bill and putting it in the piggy bank on the counter. “That’s getting you a special kiss.”

“I was hoping it would,” said the man, leaning closer.

Alec had been kissing people for an hour, so he just wasn’t expecting to feel fireworks or butterflies or any other kind of cliché thing just because an incredibly hot man had suddenly showed up. It wasn’t exactly that he had been wrong, but he definitely hadn’t been _right_. 

Alec had had hot kisses, disastrous kisses, wet kisses and slow, loving kisses. He had kissed and been kissed for hours, and he was quite satisfied with the way his make out sessions had been so far. This, however, put to shame every single one of them.

It wasn’t fireworks, because instead of an explosion what he felt was more like a warm feeling, spreading from his mouth where the man’s skin was touching his— their lips, the ringed fingers cupping his jaw and grabbing his bicep— to every single fiber of his body, almost making him forget that he was being watched by tons of people.

The man nibbled at his lower lip, and Alec let out a surprised sound that died against the other’s lips, while he held his hips, bringing them even closer. Alec was so overwhelmed by the softness of the lips against his and the oddly endearing smell of sandalwood that Mystery Customer released that he almost didn’t hear his sister’s words.

“God, get a room, there could be kids around.” When Alec turned around, she was looking at him with her hands on her hips, an amused look on her face. He didn’t look at Jace, who was at his other side, but since he had heard him snort he was positive his attention wasn’t exactly on the line of girls in front of him.

Alec rolled his eyes again, but then he heard Mystery Customer laugh again and he forgot about Isabelle and her unnecessary remarks.

“I have to go now. It was nice meeting you…”

“Alec,” replied him, maybe a little too fast.

“Short for Alexander?” Alec nodded. “Cute.” He then turned to leave, but Alec quickly grabbed his wrist because there was no way he was leaving without telling him his name. 

“Can I get a name?” he asked, trying to sound as charming and flirty as he could, and probably failing miserably. 

“Sure, dear,” he chuckled, and Alec was feeling a bit enamored. “I’m Magnus Bane.”

\---

Alec had always considered himself a very lucky person when it came to studying. He was a quick memorizer, being able to memorize hundreds and hundreds of pages after reading them just once, so he rarely stressed himself. So when all of his friends were agonizing over their textbooks— and god, they were all freshmen except for Simon and Lydia, were they for real?— he decided to be a nice person and offered to go to the coffee shop next to the library to get them something to drink.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting when he got there. Probably nothing, he had imagined that he would just go there, make his order and go back to his friends, in a rather uneventful trip that he wouldn’t even remember a few days forward. He, however, wasn’t expecting to see Magnus Bane, the same Magnus Bane he had kissed a few weeks ago in front of half of his university, leaning against the counter, talking to a girl who was wearing the same uniform as him.

“Hey,” he said, approaching the pair.

“Hi, what can I do for— _oh_ ,” said Magnus, realization on his face. “Hi, Alexander.”

The girl standing next to Magnus, who Alec noticed had pastel blue hair, looked at him in a funny way.

“So you’re the kiss booth guy?” she asked, raising her eyebrows. She seemed rather unimpressed. “He’s so your type, you’re so predictable. Ragnor owes me ten bucks now.”

“What do you mean his type?” asked Alec, raising his eyebrow. 

“Oh, you know. Dark hair, so tall, handsome as hell. That kind of stuff.”

Alec was pretty sure that was a Taylor Swift song, but he didn’t comment on it.

“Shush! God, Catarina, go bother someone else or something, some of us are trying to work here,” chirped Magnus, shoving her playfully. He then turned to Alec, “Just ignore her, she has the tendency of being so extra. Now, for real, what can I give you?”

Alec hadn’t had any sort of caffeine in the last six hours, so the filter that prevented him from saying things he didn’t really mean to say out loud was deactivated. Maybe that’s why he said what he said.

“A date would be nice.”

Magnus laughed and a bubbly feeling appeared on Alec’s chest, making him realize how much he loved that laugh even after having heard it just a couple of times.

“I’m sorry, but that’s not on the menu,” he replied, calmly. “But we have coffee!”

Alec tried not to feel too disappointed as he ordered the multiple cups of coffee. He got the cups from Catarina and brought them to the library. It was only when he got to his table and looked at the names scribbled in the cups in Magnus’ messy handwriting that he saw the one with his name— Alexander, of course. 

 

_Alexander~~~_

_i get out of here in an hour_

_pick me up?_

_< 3<3<3_

_ps: ur lips are amazing_

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY I JUST NEEDED TO WRITE SOMETHING AHHHH also this took, like, one hour  
> The next chapter to IKYWGH is ready and will be posted as soon as it's beta'd so stay tuned because I've been being a lil shit and it took me two weeks to finish it heheh luv ya   
> You can come to yell at me for writing this kind of shit on [tumblr](http://liqhtwood.tumblr.com/) I'll understand  
> AND honestly I had a lot of fun writing confident Alec, I really love the blushy shy Alec I usually write but this was golddddd let me know what you think okay <3


End file.
